When Silent Fell
by Me x Mrs. lovett
Summary: Nellie is going trough a hard time and needs a shoulder to cry on... then she meets the husband of her best friend who let her use his shoulder and that isnt all...
1. Wake Up!

Nellie woke up and look next to her. there he was sp quiet and peaceful! Her own husband. She really loved him. Nellie tried to wake him up. First she just gently rubbed his back. But when that didn't work she shacked him, but he just didn't woke up she was panicking!

"Albert wake up! Please Albert" she said while she was panicking

there wasn't any response. Nellie tried to feel his heart beat. But she didn't feel anything. She started to cry. This couldn't be true! Albert was dead! She knew it for sure he was dead! She stepped out of bed and walked to the front door she didn't even bother to put on a dress. She opened the door and walked upstairs to her best friend Lucy. She knocked on the door and she saw someone stood up and opened the door!

"Nellie what are you doing here? Why are you crying?" Lucy said  
"Albert…" Nellie said and started to cry louder  
"Nellie come in! what is wrong? Do you want some water?"

Nellie shacked her head and came in. she sat down on the chair that was closest to the door. She looked to the floor. She noticed Lucy had a glass of water in her hand and Nellie took it. She drunk it all up. She dried her eyes and tried to tell it all

"I woke up and looked over to Albert. He looked like he was asleep but he…" She couldn't finish her sentence  
"He's what?" Lucy said  
"He's dead…"  
"I am so sorry for you! Can I do anything for you?"  
"Thank you Lucy!"

Lucy walked up to Nellie and gave her a hug. Nellie felt sad her husband just died and she needed to plan everything for the funeral. She was feeling so sad. She stood up and greeted Lucy and left to plan the funeral!


	2. Butterflies

Nellie walked back home. Albert's funeral was just ended. And she missed him. She only invited a few of his closet friends and his family so she needed to tell it all to Lucy. She walked upstairs and opened the door. She looked around but there were only was a man with Brown hair. She wanted to turn around but something kept her in the room. She started to cry. At that moment the man who was in the room talked.

"Hello Can I help you miss?" The man Said  
"Is Lucy home Mister?" Nellie Replied  
"No, she is to the market at this moment But can I do something for you?"  
"Uhm... sorry but I don't know you!"  
"Barker, Benjamin Barker! Lucy's Husband"  
"Nellie Lovett a friend of Lucy"

Nellie shacked Benjamin's hand. It was so nice and warm she looked at him and noticed he wasn't ugly. She felt butterfly's in he stomach. He had brown hair and was tall. He looked so handsome. She stared at him.

"I am sorry for you!" Benjamin said  
"Sorry for what?"  
"That your husband passed away. Lucy told me that"

Nellie looked at Benjamin and remained in silent she didn't knew what to say. She saw Benjamin coming closer. She didn't knew what happened that moment. She felt his warm body against hers. If it was wrong it would never feel so good. It was a hug a hug… Nellie felt so weird she just lost her husband and she didn't even miss him. She felt something for the husband of her best friend… she was confused


	3. Broken Glass

Nellie lay down in her bed. The bed felt empty for her. It felt weird for her to sleep alone. She was so confused. First she lost her husband; she had a feeling for the Husband of her best friend. She tried to find some comfort in her bed. She just couldn't find the right way to lie down. She stood up to get a glass of water. She felt so alone it was so cold in her room. She missed Albert. Maybe she didn't miss him maybe she hated to be alone! She started to cry. She liked Benjamin barker. Lucy´s for god sake husband. She wouldn't find her own love. She only liked the ones of her friends! She felt worthless she felt like a nobody! She didn't Liked this but she felt this way. It were just feelings she told herself. She could ignore it! She needed to ignore it! She couldn't tell it to anyone!

The Glass of water fell out of her hand. She bows down so she could clean it all up. At that moment she heard footsteps on the stairs outside. She didn't give any attention to it. It was probably just Lucy who was concerned about Nellie. She heard the door open she didn't even bother to look up. Till she heard a low voice said something. She didn't knew what the voice say but she noticed it wasn't Lucy so she looked up

"Mrs. Lovett What happened? Lucy was all panicking about that you may be hurt yourself!"  
"No I am Fine But thanks for asking Mr. Barker. And you can Say Nellie! If its fine with you!"  
"Sure Nellie! But then you have to call me Benjamin!"  
"Alright I will do that! Benjamin!"  
"Or Ben if it's okay with you!"  
"Alright Ben! Thanks For the hug this afternoon! It was something I needed! Just feeling that even people I don't know are supporting me!" Nellie said and smiled  
"why shouldn't men support beautiful woman like you!"

Nellie remained in silent! What did he just say? Did he Call he beautiful? She didn't know how to feel! Was it wrong? He was the husband of her best friend! She was just a widow. Her husband died just a few days ago! He was burried this day! And now Benjamin called the beautiful? She couldn't believe it! She needed to be alone!

"Thanks Ben I am fine!"

She said while she picked up a piece of glass and it cut her! The only thing she thought was why? Why now at this moment! She saw Ben was bowing towards her. Her grabbed her hand and looked at it. She saw in his look it wasn't much it was just a little cut

"Just a band aid would be enough! Where are they?" Benjamin asked While Nellie pointed to the cupboard. When Ben walked towards the cupboard Nellie thought that it maybe was meant to be! When Ben Returned with a Band-Aid. He applied it and left. There Nellie was in the middle of the glass all alone and lonely! She knew Lucy had a Beautiful man next to her! Who would be loyal to her! What would Ben see in her! Nothing she was just a baker! She wasn't pretty or anything! She was normal! Next to her Lucy was so beautiful! She was like a queen! All man liked Lucy. While Nellie was this ugly Normal Baker!


	4. Smile

Nellie was making herself ready for a day at work. She needed it. She was so confused thanks to Benjamin. She didn't liked it that she felt in love with Lucy's husband. It was a strange feeling she was attracted by the Husband of her best friend. It was like she wanted what she couldn't have! It was always this way. Once if she was alone all handsome man were gone. They just disappeared or had a relationship. Maybe she needed a break. She didn't knew it anymore. At that moment Lucy came in.

"Nellie how are you feeling?" Lucy asked  
"I am feeling good" Nellie answered and faked a smile. She didn't feel good. But she wouldn't tell Lucy that Nellie liked her husband more than The man of her best friend thing. Nellie wasn't good in faking a smile but she saw Lucy Believe her. she needed to tell it bur she couldn't. Nellie was feeling down. She just acted like nothing happened! Her husband just died and she felt in love with the husband of her best friend!

"I am so glad! But Nellie are you sure you need to work so soon after Albert's death? I don't think its a good idea Nellie!" Lucy said  
"I can work now! I don't need to sit back and relax because my Husband just died! I don't need it. But I need to go I have to go to the Bake house so I see you tonight! " Nellie smiled and was irritated by the thought that Lucy was concerned about her! she didn't needed Lucy to think for her! Nellie was feeling so angry she needed to let Lucy know she was wrong!


	5. healthy

Author Not: Hello All the Silent readers! I want to thank Nala162024 for adding this one to her Alert list. I hope you like it! And I would appreciate some feedback or reviews^^ thanks Bye.

Nellie was almost done working when Lucy came to the pie shop. She didn't knew why Lucy came down. But it couldn't be good. It couldn't help Nellie. So Nellie acted like she didn't noticed Lucy and went towards the bake house with was down stairs. She made some meat pies and went up. Lucy was gone. Thank god Nellie thought why was Lucy there. Nellie closed the shop and found a note that said:

_Dear Nellie_

_I wanted to tell you I am going on a vacation for a week and I had the question if you could watch Benjamin for a while. I know he is a adult man but you know them! They can't cook so they don't eat healthy so can you please make dinner for him every night?_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Nellie stood up and walked upstairs. This couldn't be true! Once she knocked on the door Lucy opened it.

"Nellie did you get the note?" Lucy asked  
"Yes ofcourse!"  
"And do you want to do it?"  
"Yes!" Nellie said and looked at Lucy  
"Alright I leave tomorrow!"  
"okay " Nellie said and went downstairs. This wasn't happening! Nellie opened the door of the pie shop. And went to bed. She was so happy! But for how long….


	6. The Table

Author note: I want to thank **Nala162024** because of the Review! Reviews are welcome^^ even if there bad!

Nellie woke up. Lucy Was going on a vacation this day. She was so happy! She had to take care of Benjamin! She knew exactly how! Today she would just look how he reacted on her. and if it was good she would do something Lucy would hate her for. She didn't care about Lucy! She just needed this to work out. She got dressed and walked to Lucy's house. She knocked on the door but it didn't open. Just when she wanted to walk away the door opened there Benjamin stood he looked like he had just awoken and he didn't eat.

"Lucy has left already" he said  
"Get dressed and eat some breakfast with me downstairs" Nellie felt like she was a little bit pushy but she noticed Benjamin nodded. She walked down when he closed the door. Once she was downstairs she placed everything on the table. She was so exited! Even thought it wasn't meant to be she would cherish this moment! She now knew that Love could destroy everything but she didn't care anymore. When she turned around she saw Benjamin stand in the door opening. She walked up to him and said.

"Take a seat Please"  
"Thank you" He said and sat down. Nellie took the seat that was across the table and sat down. She noticed Benjamin was really quiet. They didn't talk while they were eating. It was just one big cloud of silent's filling the room. It was one of that weird silent's. she looked across the table and she Swallowed a piece of bread and almost choked in it but Benjamin didn't look over towards her. when he left he didn't even bother to say goodbye. Nellie stood up and cleaned the table


	7. Stupid!

It was almost Dinner time. Nellie knew Benjamin wasn't in to her. he didn't even said goodbye when he left. But Nellie wouldn't let it rest she still would take a day free tomorrow she knew he couldn't resist her. She made the table ready she already made the meal so if Benjamin came in they could start to eat. She knew he wouldn't talk much or wouldn't say anything. She was almost done with the table when Benjamin came in. Nellie turned around but didn't say anything. She knew it would be the same as the morning. But then she heard Benjamin's voice say

"Hello Nellie!" Nellie looked over and Benjamin got something behind his back. Nellie didn't knew what it was she really wanted to know but she ignored him.  
"Nellie?" It was hard for her to ignore him. Then she heard his footsteps coming close. Her breath was stuck in her throat. She felt his hand on her shoulder it was warm. She heard him whisper something but she didn't knew what he said. It was to soft but she didn't care about it. She turned around and did the stupidest thing she could do anything about it. She felt her lips touch his. She felt really dumb. He was the husband of her best friend.

"I am so sorry! Please don't tell Lucy anything about this!" Nellie bagged  
"No I wont tell her! but…."

Author note: And then my inspiration just walked through the door! And said bye XD I am really sorry but ;) we will see what happens


	8. I

Author Note: Hello! I am so sorry that I don't update much but I have a Inspiration Lack XD so I try to update! Sorry

"No I won't tell her! But…." And then Benjamin remained in Silent  
"But what?" Nellie was scared. She didn't knew what she should expect. She was so scared.  
"But I feel something for you" He said and looked to his feet. Nellie felt relived he liked her! but he still was Lucy's husband. He was married and he wasn't supposed to be with Nellie. Nellie Couldn't take the thought of Lucy away when he got closer to her and he kissed her. Nellie didn't knew what to do. It all felt so good. If it was wrong it didn't feel so good. She didn't Push Benjamin away. Maybe that was what she should do. But she didn't wanted to leave him. At that moment Benjamin stopped.

"Are you Regretting this?" He looked right into Nellie's Eyes. Nellie didn't knew what to do. She didn't had any regrets about what happened. But he still was Lucy's Husband!  
"No I don't regret this! I loved it! But You are stil with Lucy! And I just Lost my own husband! And I don't want Lucy To hate me because I stole you from her! you just need to stay with her! I can't bring you what you deserve! You deserve more than me!" She Knew this was the best thing to do but she felt so stupid! She loved Benjamin but she didn't want to betray Lucy. He still was her Husband!


	9. Scared

Nellie laid down in bed. She didn't knew what to do about things that happened between her and Benjamin. She was in love, he was in love. She was single and he was married! She was so sick of this! She didn't wanted to destroy the relation of Benjamin and Lucy. But she did! She was such a bitch. She took a little vase with some roses in it and threw it to the wall and started to cry. At that moment Benjamin came in. he saw her crying. Nellie didn't liked this. Nellie hated it when someone saw her crying.

"Nellie what's wrong?" Benjamin asked and sat down next to her on the bed. Nellie didn't wanted to tell Benjamin that she was feeling this way because of his relation with Lucy  
"Nothing! I only miss Albert" Nellie answer She didn't even think of Albert! She only liked Benjamin. She saw Benjamin moved a bit towards her. She didn't feel safe anymore. What was happening? Lucy had just left and now he is in Love With her?  
"What Are You Doing Benjamin?"  
"Nothing? Just lay back and relax!" Nellie was feeling scared. She saw Benjamin looked different. She didn't knew what to expect… at that moment Benjamin started to kiss her. Nellie couldn't do anything she was so weak. At that moment Nellie felt Benjamin was all over her. She made a fist of her Hands and that fist Hit Benjamin.


End file.
